Petits mots en saccharine
by Dizzy Ramone
Summary: Harry reçoit un mot doux anonyme, Ron soupçonne que Draco en est l'auteur, Hermione s'en moque, et Draco stresse...


**~ 26/11/2011.**

- Ceci est une réécriture d'une fic que j'ai écrite début 2009 (peut-être qu'à l'heure où vous la lisez, on est déjà en 2016, j'aurai 20 ans à ce moment-là, j'espère que je serai devenue sexy et que j'aurai enfin achevé mon but ultime dans la vie : me marier, avoir des enfants et avoir lu tous les romans érotiques à deux balles de Anne Rice. Lolilol). Donc si par hasard vous avez une légère impression de déjà-vu, c'est normal.

* * *

**Petits mots en saccharine**

Si vous voulez lire une belle histoire d'amour cul-cul la praline entre Draco Malfoy, ses cheveux blonds au vent, tenant par la taille Hermione Granger, mutée soudainement en une bombe sexuelle pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, et lui faisant des bisous tendres sur le cou, vous êtes la bienvenue.  
...Je vous ai fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas lu la saga/vu les films et qui ont atterri sur cette fanfiction Merlin sait comment (scénario peu probable) ou qui auraient tendance à confondre Tom Felton avec son personnage (scénario très probable), Draco Malfoy déteste, méprise, abhorre les sang-de-bourbes ! Quant à Hermione Granger, je vous le rassure, elle est en ce moment-même en train de lire un roman passionnant de Robert Merle, avec ses petites lunettes de lecture carrées qui lui donnent l'air d'une vieille fille, les cheveux épais et broussailleux retombant sur ses épaules, et loin, très loin d'avoir pour dessein de révolutionner le kama sutra avec tous les garçons qui la font vibrer comme un vieux sèche-linge (c'est une demoiselle respectable, nom d'une pipe !).

Elle est d'ailleurs toujours aussi mère-poule avec ses deux meilleurs amis, connus sous les noms de Ronald Bilius Weasley et Harry James Potter.

Quoi donc ? J'entends les cris désespérés de jouvencelles en chaleur qui viennent s'écraser contre mon lobe ?  
Ah mais oui ! C'est parce que j'ai prononcé LE nom : Harry Potter ! Le beau, le grand, le célèbrissime Harry Potter !

Harry possédait un passé tellement triste à faire pleurer dans les chaumières que toutes les jouvencelles de Poudlard voulaient le consoler en posant sa tête contre leur poitrine.  
En effet, orphelin depuis sa petite enfance, il avait été élevé par les Dursley, de charmantes personnes réputées pour leur bonté, qui malgré leur pauvreté avaient accepté d'accueillir le bambin chez eux. Pour des raisons budgétaires, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de le nourrir une fois par semaine et de le faire dormir dans un placard jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent une pièce cachée dans la maison, la Chambre de Dudley. Ce fut un tournant tragique pour la vie du jeune garçon, qui dût procéder à des adieux déchirants avec ses amies de longue date, les araignées.

Harry avait fini par découvrir à onze ans qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il était inscrit depuis sa naissance dans une école de magie dans laquelle ils ne foutaient rien de particulièrement difficile en cours mais arrivaient quand même à stresser leur race, voire moyennement rater les épreuves (_"Alors, pour l'examen, vous devrez savoir caresser une licorne, et soulever une plume grâce à la magie qui coule dans vos veines divines !"_). Il était très facile dans ces conditions d'être une Hermione Granger, sauf que la majorité des élèves de l'école, y compris notre héros, arrivait à trouver des difficultés dans des matières triviales demandant à faire appel à leur don naturel. Pas glorieux, tout ça...

Harry avait vécu une enfance moldue, et ne connaissait donc rien de son histoire jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Hagrid (jadis un simple membre du personnel de l'école dont on cherchait l'utilité jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ait attribué un poste de professeur dans lequel il était particulièrement mauvais), et puis Hermione et Ron, deux no-life qui se vantaient avec mérite de connaître la vie de Harry en détails.

Au fil du temps, le Survivant s'était lié d'amitié avec ces deux énergumènes. Ensemble, ils se lançaient dans des aventures rocambolesques malgré les monologues fastidieux de la voix de la Sagesse du trio, je cite, les cordes vocales de Hermione, et faillirent se faire renvoyer 52354 fois pour violation du règlement. Bien sûr, Harry avait le cul tellement bordé de nouilles que son mentor, et accessoirement directeur de l'établissement, Dumbledore, lui sauva la mise plusieurs fois, au grand damn de Severus mothafucka' Snape, (sex) symbole de la justice Serpentardienne.

Aujourd'hui; ils se trouvaient en septième année. Harry et Ron, malgré leur quotient intellectuel de moule atrophiée, et Hermione. Malgré rien du tout parce qu'elle était quand même très intelligente. Enfin... par rapport à son entourage.

Un soir, la salle commune était quasiment vide. Tout le monde dînait dans la grande salle. Tout le monde ? Non, puisque j'ai dit que la salle commune était QUASIMENT vide _(pouvoir de répétition : activation !)_. En effet, Harry et Ron étaient concentrés sur leur partie d'échecs version sorcier tandis que Hermione rédigeait tranquillement ses cent vingt-huit centimètres sur les diverses propriétés d'une substance concentrée à base de plante lycanthrope mélangée à la poudre des excréments de pitiponk. Cela était très intéressant.  
Soudain, un bruit étrange (autre que celui de la reine défonçant le fou à coup de siège royal sur un damier) vint rompre leur silence serein.  
Harry tourna la tête et fut surprit de voir un hibou tapoter la vitre à coup de bec. Il se souvenait de cet animal mais il fut incapable de dire à qui il appartenait. Il avait dû l'apercevoir à la volière, une fois **(1)**. Donc, la lettre que l'oiseau lui tendait avec impatience venait d'un élève de l'école. C'était étrange.

Ron détacha son attention de sa partie d'échecs tandis qu'Hermione jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers son ami d'un air curieux.

-Qui t'a écrit, Harry ?

Celui-ci lut le mot attentivement.

-_"Potter, j'imagine bien que nous n'avons pas de raisons d'être, et pourtant..."_ Oh mon Dieu, c'est genre un message d'amour ! s'exclama le Survivant avec observation.

-C'est anonyme ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, c'est signé Dumbledore...Bien sûr que c'est anonyme ! Il faut que je sache de QUI est ce hibou !

"...Oh mon Dieu, et si c'était vraiment Dumbledore ?" se demanda intérieurement le jeune homme.

-Ça ne te servira à rien, fit remarquer l'intello du trio. La personne qui a écrit ça a peut-être pris un oiseau de l'école au hasard pour qu'on ne devine pas qui c'est. D'ailleurs, il ou elle a peut-être envoyé ce message stupide parce qu'il -slash- elle s'ennuyait !

-C'est forcément un garçon, soupira Ron.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que toute l'école est au courant que Harry est pédé comme un lamantin !

-On dit "comme un phoque", Ronald.

* * *

**Flash back.**

* * *

-...vous gardez ça pour vous, d'accord ? demanda Harry.

-De quoi ? Que tu es homosexuel ? Mais bien sûr, Harry, je garderai ce secret jusqu'à la tombe ! promit Hermione, compatissante.

Ce fut à ce moment que Lavande Brown décida de s'approcher du groupe.

-Salut, Harry, minauda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut sûrement sensuel. Tu vas bien ?

-Oh, laisse tomber, Brown, Harry est gay ! lâcha Hermione d'une traite en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne comprit que trop tard la bourde qu'elle venait de faire en sentant le coude de Ron s'enfoncer dans ses côtes.

-Je veux dire par là qu'il est joyeux ! Gay comme joyeux ! C'est... euh... je..., termina-t-elle pitoyablement.

-Oh, fit Lavande, mi-frustrée, mi-soulagée. Je vois. C'est pour ça. J'avais peur d'être pas très belle, comme toi, Hermione, parce que Harry ne me regardait pas. Mais... je me sens mieux ! JE SUIS BELLE !

Elle repartit en chantant _"I'm yo' Venus, I'm yo' fire at yo' desire !" __(Captain Obvious : "c'est la chanson de la pub Gillette Venus")__._

-Salope, grinça l'intello des dents, d'une voix si basse que Lavande, assourdie par ses chants de victoire, ne l'entendit pas.

Devant la mine apitoyée de Harry, Ron, dans une intention touchante de le réconforter, dit :

-Bon bah, t'auras plus de souci à te faire pour ton coming-out officiel, c'est réglé ! Demain, toute l'école sera au courant...

* * *

**Fin du flash back.**

* * *

-Au moins, Malfoy n'a fait aucun commentaires ! Manquait plus qu'il ramène sa m*che _(censuré pour fans sensibles)_ gueule, lança Ron.

Aussi surprenant que cela avait été, le coming-out de Harry s'était révélé plutôt positif. Car si le jeune homme s'attendait à se faire lyncher à tout moment, il avait incité une poignée de jeunes à sortir du placard. Il restait encore des bribes d'homophobie, mais depuis cet épisode avaient surgi de l'ombre quelques couples homosexuels, qui vivaient heureux dans leur petit monde glucosé, loin de la crainte du rejet et de la solitude. C'était tout mignon tout plein.

Bon, on n'en était pas non plus à organiser des gay pride tous les samedis dans le stade de quidditch avec des hommes au torse musclé dégoulinant de sueur et de testostérone se trémoussant les-uns contre les-autres en short moulant sur un fond musical boom boom (c'est ça que vous voulez hein, bande de pervers !), mais l'homosexualité n'était plus aussi taboue, grâce à Lavande et sa langue pendue, en quelque sorte.

Revenons à nos brebis :  
Harry gardait toujours son petit mot froissé au creux de sa main, curieux de savoir qui pouvait ressentir ces sentiments apparemment "sans raison d'être". Il ne voyait pas tellement ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver; physiquement il était tout maigre, avec des genoux noueux, des lunettes rondes à la junkie, et niveau personnalité, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire frémir les fougères non plus. Il ne possédait ni le sarcasme de Ron, ni l'éloquence perspicace de Hermione, ni la répartie glaciale de Snape, mais juste un grand nom. Et parfois, il était même un peu chiant - comme tout adolescent en pleine crise qui se respecte, à part Luna, parce que Luna elle roxx du poney.

Finalement, ils finirent par oublier ça, parce que, comme l'avait dit la mirifique Hermione, voix de la Sagesse, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire blague dont l'auteur se faisait absolument chier (ça pouvait arriver, Poudlard n'était pas tous les jours rythmés d'adrénaline).

Le lendemain, lors du petit-déjeuner, alors que Ron mordait goulûment dans ses tartines beurrées de pâte au chocolat d'une marque très célèbre que je ne citerai pas pour raison de copyright, de nombreux battements d'ailes se firent entendre. C'était l'heure du courrier.

Les hiboux lâchèrent les paquets tous ensemble sans vraiment se soucier de l'atterrissage des colis (il est fort aise de constater que jamais quelqu'un ne s'est pris quelque chose dans la gueule, que ce soit un courrier ou un caca de volatile nyctalope, m'enfin, je suis tatillonne). Malfoy recevait, comme d'habitude, des surcreries de la part de sa chère maman sans oublier ses petits mots maternels remplis d'amour et d'affection (_"mon petit dragon, j'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu n'as pas de difficultés en cours... fais attention, n'oublie jamais de te désinfecter les mains à chaque fois que tu entres en contact sous quelque forme que ce soit avec une personne d'origine moldue, je t'aime, signé Maman"_). Hermione reçut sa gazette du sorcier avec satisfaction avant de lâcher cinq noises/pièces dans la petite bourse attachée à la patte de l'animal, qui chipotait dans l'assiette bien remplie de Ron.  
Et Harry, qui recevait rarement du courrier si ce n'était des balais offerts par n'importe qui, se retrouva avec une petite lettre non signée.  
Il soupira de frustration et Ron sembla impatient de lire le contenu.

_"Juste pour rire un peu lorsque tu recevras ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver adorable. Mais comment puis-je penser une chose pareille ? Ce doit être tes yeux... hypnotisant, tels des émeraudes pures."_

-C'est assez... féminin, mais flatteur ! avoua Harry qui, soudainement, ouvrit grand les yeux pour mettre son 'vert pur émeraude' en valeur.

-Harry a un admirateur secret ! s'exclama Ron d'un air excité. Hermione et moi, on va mener notre enquête !

-Non, merci, je n'ai pas que ça à faire...

-Tant pis, je mènerai mon enquête tout seul ! Déjà, il est malin parce que, sans doute dans le but de brouiller les pistes, il te fait des remarques que seules les filles ne feraient ! Non parce que soyons sérieux un instant, quels mecs se concentreraient sur les yeux ?

-Tu veux dire à part ceux qui sont gays ? dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Ça ne nous mène à rien, soupira Harry.

-Je pense que c'est un Serpentard.

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retrousser les lèvres en un sourire contenu.

-Quoi, tu es sérieux ? finit par demander Harry, la larme à l'œil. Oh, laisse-moi rire un peu plus fort !

-Moque-toi ! Mais je le sais que c'est un Serpentard !

-Ron, sois logique, les Serpentards détestent Harry, rétorqua Hermione.

-Vous êtes vraiment étroits d'esprits, jeunes gens, et ça me déçoit ! dit Ron dramatiquement. Je ne rejette pas tout de suite cette théorie parce que je trouve que c'est possible ! Ce Théodore Nott n'a jamais rien dit sur Harry ! Remarquez comme il est silencieux et taciturne...

-Oui, mais son père est l'un des plus anciens et fidèles mangemorts...

-Mmh...Et Blaise Zabini ?

-Hétéro, coureur de jupons, et surtout, il a une copine. Je pense qu'on a assez de preuves pour l'éjecter de la liste des suspects, répondit Hermione avec flegme.

-Ok... attends, comme tu sais qu'il a une petite-amie ? réalisa Ron en fronçant les sourcils d'un air confus.

-Il sort avec Ginny, tu ne savais pas ? dit Harry tout innocemment.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de souffrance lorsque sa meilleure amie lui enfonça son pied dans le tibia.

-... Donc, ma soeur sort avec un type, un Serpentard qui plus est, et on ne me prévient pas ?

-C'est sa vie, tu t'en fous.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, ce serait absolument ridicule de ma part de souhaiter la protéger des obsédés sexuels qui cherchent juste à lui ôter sa pureté et sa chasteté ! Quel frère indigne je suis !

-Arrête d'exagérer, c'est pas comme s'ils faisaient déjà des trucs interdits aux mineurs ! dit Harry.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer en avalant un morceau de pancake mais ce désagrément passa inaperçu auprès des deux garçons qui étaient repartis sur le sujet du mot anonyme.

-Donc, reprit Ron, Blaise n'est peut-être pas l'auteur de ce charmant petit message, mais je continue de soupçonner Nott junior ! Qui d'autre ?

-...Pansy Parkinson ? proposa Hermione en notant les noms des suspects sur un bout de parchemin.

-C'est une fille, fit remarquer Harry en se grattant la joue droite (détail d'une importance mirobolante, on est bien d'accord).

-En es-tu sûr ? demanda la jeune fille en plissant des yeux. Je veux dire, elle glousse, certes, maaaaais elle a des épaules très larges et un bassin étroit, c'est peut-être un transsexuel !

-Bon, note Pansy sur la liste, sait-on jamais si on découvre que c'est une hermaphrodite, concéda Ron. Bon, qui d'autre...Mmh...Draco Malfoy !

Harry recracha son jus de citrouille et Hermione éclata d'un rire dédaigneux.

-HAHAHA HAHA HAHAHA !

-Malfoy ? Depuis quand tu fumes, Ron ? Dans quel monde est-ce que Malfoy penserait à m'envoyer des mots doux ?

-Le monde de Narnia ! lança Hermione avant de s'esclaffer de nouveau, convaincue de l'hilarité de sa blague.

-Ha ha, je me tape la cuisse de rire tellement c'est drôle, dit Ron d'un ton blessé à cause du si peu de sérieux dont faisaient preuve ses deux amis.

-...Ron, rendors-toi ! Tu te mets à réfléchir beaucoup trop d'un coup et tu n'y es pas tout à fait habitué, ça va te rendre fatigué tout ça, dit Hermione d'un ton qui aurait pu être maternel si elle n'avait pas été sarcastique.

-Moi ça ne me paraîtrait pas si étrange que Malfoy ait le béguin pour Harry ! D'ailleurs, j'adorerais que ce soit le cas, parce que ça me fera bien marrer de voir vos têtes quand vous vous rendrez compte à quel point je suis BRILLANT !

-On peut parier cent gallions, là dessus ? proposa-t-elle, d'humeur joueuse.

-Oh, non, je ne parie pas cent gallions, mais cent et un gallions que Draco Malfoy a fait ça ! Tout se tient ! Tout le temps, il y va de ses petites remarques pour se faire remarquer, et il me déteste parce que j'ai réussi justement à gagner l'amitié de Harry alors que lui s'est fait jarter comme une merde, et ensuite, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait forcé Crabbe et Goyle à écrire ses messages pour préserver son anonymat !

-Okay, Sherlock Holmes, pendant que tu mènes ta petite enquête passionnante, je vais aller en cours de potions, dit Harry avant de laisser échapper un bâillement inhumain, ignorant le "Mais 'tain d'où tu sors, c'est qui Chèreloque Holms ?" confus de Ron.

Hermione, amusée, sourit une dernière fois avant de reporter son attention sur son bout de parchemin usé, sur lequel elle ajouta d'une écrire fine et ronde "Malfoy".

Le lendemain, tout semblait parfaitement normal à Poudlard. Les oiseaux qui piaillaient se faisaient massacrer par le saule cogneur...  
Snape venait de retirer trois cent points à un innocent Poufsouffle passant par là (normal).  
Dumbledore mâchouillait joyeusement un chewing-gum à la menthe, qu'il proposa pour la énième fois à Hagrid, mais celui-ci prétexta qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Un matin tout à fait anodin pour la majorité de la population du château, sauf pour Draco Malfoy.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa salle commune froide et humide, il fut emporté sous les assauts bestiaux d'une tornade fougueuse de flammes musclées viriles suintant de testostérone et de - hem, pardon, je m'égare - il fut emporté sous les assauts de Ron Weasley.

Coincé contre un mur, impuissant, Draco émit un petit cri aigu avant de reprendre d'une voix à peu près masculine :

-T'es malade, Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ...Aaah, je sais ! Tu veux me violer, c'est ça ? Tu ne peux pas me résister, je te comprends, personne ne peut...

Weasley relâcha aussitôt son emprise, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

-Toi, t'as dû trop sniffé du bézoard dans ta vie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je vois assez ta sale gueule en cours pour me la coltiner pendant mon temps libre.

-Je dois te parler !

-Pitié, Weasley, l'adage qui dit "entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas", c'est complètement faux, je n'ai aucun désir secret de vouloir fricoter avec toi !

"Bon, ben, au moins il met directement les pieds dans le plat, ça m'évite de trouver une longue introduction." pensa Ron.

-Justement, Malfoy, peut-être pas avec moi, mais je suis sûr qu'avec Harry, en revaaanche...

-QUOI ? QUI T'A PARLÉ ? CRACHE LE MORCEAU ! s'excita Draco en enfonçant sa baguette dans la joue gauche du Gryffondor.

-Personne ne m'a rien dit, mais tu t'es grillé tout seul et j'en suis ravi ! Non seulement, je vais gagner cent gallions, mais en plus, je vais prouver à Hermione que je ne suis pas si stupide qu'on veut le croire ! Et elle voudra enfin coucher avec moi !

Des petites étoiles brillaient dans les yeux bleus du Gryffondor.

-L'image de toi copulant avec la sang-de-bourbe m'est tellement immonde que pour bien montrer mon dégoût, l'auteur va ponctuer ma réplique par un trillon de points d'exclamation hystériques ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et je n'ai absolument aucun sentiment pour Potter ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tout ce qu'aurait pu laisser échapper Zabini à ce sujet est pure calomnie ! Et je ne dors pas avec une peluche, ça aussi c'est un mensonge ! Monsieur Moustache est un personnage totalement inventé par cet enfoiré de Blaise !

-...Monsieur Moustache ? Malfoy, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles.

-...Moi non plus, dit Draco, les yeux fuyant nerveusement sur le côté.

-Tu sais, Draco, n'hésite pas à assumer ce que tu ressens, Harry est un peu désespéré alors si tu lui fais un petit peu la cour, en une semaine il est à toi. Il est pas inaccessible, c'est juste que les gens ont tendance à le prendre pour un dieu ou je sais pas quoi.

-Oh non tu me donnes envie de vomir, j'ai pas du tout envie de...

-Oh je t'en prie, tu lui as déjà envoyé deux mots d'amour hyper ringards, même moi j'oserais pas envoyer ça à Hermione ! "Tes yeux sont tels des émeraudes pures", sérieusement ?

-Là j'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi tu parles. ...Tu vois ? C'est ce qui arrive quand on côtoie trop Dumbledore, on devient timbré comme lui ! Maintenant, si tu permets, je peux aller déjeuner ?

-Oh, parce que tu me demandes la permission ? rétorqua Weasley avec un sourire amusé.

-Gnêh'...

Draco haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna rapidement d'une démarche qu'il voulut hautaine, mais faillit trébucher plusieurs fois sous l'influence des nerfs.

De tous les élèves de Poudlard, de tous les habitants du Royaume-Uni, de toute la population mondiale, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Weasley - WEASLEY ! - qui découvre ses horribles sentiments pour Potter ? Que la sang-de-bourbe le sache en premier, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, elle _était _intelligente. D'ailleurs, elle devait sûrement être à l'origine de cette théorie, tandis que Weasley était celui qui avait eu littéralement les boules de venir lui en parler.

Mais dans tous les cas, Draco était tellement dans la merde. Weasley allait sûrement tout répéter à Harry, et ces deux connards de Gryffondors allaient rire de lui. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la scène : _"Oh la la, il est tellement pathétique ! Juste parce qu'il a entendu que j'étais gay, il croit que je vais vouloir de lui ! -Ouais, et en plus, il dort avec une peluche ! - HAHAHAHA nan mais trop la lose quoi ! En plus, j'entretiens déjà une liaison sexuelle avec Snape, qui est tellement plus sexy et intelligent que lui !" _Cette dernière partie lui fit froid dans le dos et il espéra que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination tordue.

Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour prouver qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Potter ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, c'était son amour-propre qui était en jeu ! Et puis certes, il aimait beaucoup Monsieur Moustache, son dragon chinois en peluche, mais il était hors de question que le monde découvre que lui, Draco Malfoy, majeur de son état, dormait toujours avec son compagnon d'enfance.

-Hihi, je vais lui en envoyer une autre ce soir ! Il ne se doute pas du tout que c'est moi, Pansy !

Draco s'arrêta en reconnaissant les voix de Pansy Parkinson, et de Daphné Greengrass, une jeune fille de son année à qui il adressait rarement la parole. Elles venaient de sortir de la salle commune, sûrement en direction de la grande salle pour aller déjeuner, et ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

-J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que tu lui trouves. Il est riche et célèbre, ok, et à part ça ? Y a des tas de sang-purs respectables qui sont beaux et riches, alors que lui c'est un sang-mêlé.

-Peut-être que tu le trouves quelconque, mais moi, c'est pas le cas... Merde, dès qu'il sourit, tous les petits muscles de son visage s'harmonisent parfaitement, il est juste trop mignon, j'aimerais tellement que...

-Daphné ! Il est gay !

-Je sais..., gémit Daphné d'une petite voix. J'aurais dû être un garçon !

-Des fois tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Oh, y a Draco, salut Draco !

Repéré par Pansy, Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de pivoter les talons, se diriger vers les deux filles et leur offrir le sourire le plus charmant qu'il pouvait esquisser.

-C'est une magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, je n'en sais rien, je suis pas sortie des cachots depuis hier.

-Mmh, sans doute. Et sinon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. Daphné... alors comme ça, on envoie des messages romantiques à Harry Potter ?

Lorsque Ron entra dans la grande salle, il y trouva son meilleur ami tenant un bout de papier dans sa main, les sourcils froncés, et une Hermione sirotant un thé saveur pomme-cannelle en lisant un livre ayant pour sujet l'accouplement homosexuel.

-C'est incroyable, ça, des scientomages ont réussi à rendre un homme enceint en se basant sur des tests faits avec de l'ADN d'hippocampe ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fascination. Ca pourra t'être utile un jour, Harry, si tu veux faire des bébés !

-Non merci, je veux pas perdre ma _fabuleuse_ silhouette, marmonna l'adolescent, le regard toujours fixé sur son bout de papier.

-Nouveau message d'admirateur secret ? demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami.

-_"Je rêve de toi, toutes les nuits. Tu hantes mes pensées. Je te veux, je te veux je te veux !" _Tu sais, au début, je trouvais ces petits mots mignons, mais là ça devient juste un peu... flippant.

-Le côté insistant de Malfoy, sans doute.

-C'est toi qui es insistant à la longue ! s'énerva Harry. Je te le répète, Ron, ça ne peut pas être Malfoy ! Des ennemis ne tombent pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, sauf dans les fictions les plus guimauves, mais nous ne sommes pas dans une fiction, c'est la réalité ! ET J'AI PAS ENVIE QUE MA VIE RESSEMBLE À UNE FICTION GUIMAUVE !

Il avait l'air incroyablement à bout de nerfs, tandis qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux se braquaient sur lui.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va, récemment ? murmura Hermione avec inquiétude tandis que tout le monde reprenait ses activités. Tu... tu sembles fatigué.

-Ouais, pourquoi tu t'énerves quand je suppose que Malfoy t'aime bien ? s'enquit Ron.

-Parce que c'est faux !

-Et alors, et si c'est faux ?

Harry resta silencieux pendant deux longues minutes, durant lesquelles Ron s'était mis à engloutir son assiette d'oeufs brouillés et de _bacon strips_ avec voracité.

-Parce que tu me donnes de faux espoirs ! finit-il par lancer malgré lui.

La puissance magistrale de cet aveu fit arracher le regard de Hermione de son bouquin.

-SAPRISTI ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Bon, en réalité elle n'avait pas dit "sapristi".

-BORDEL DE MERDE ! Tu es amoureux de Draco Malfoy ? ... _Draco Malfoy _?

-Peut-être, jsais pas, marmonna Harry avec embarras.

-Draco Malfoy ? répéta-t-elle avec hébétude.

-Attends, tu peux me reposer la question pour voir si j'ai pas changé d'avis entretemps ?

-J'ai le droit de rire de l'ironie de la situation ? demanda Ron. S'il-te-plaît, Harry ?

-... Cinq secondes, pas plus.

-HAHAHAHA, Harry est amoureux de Malfoy, lol ! Voilà, j'ai fini.

-Mais ça m'énerve ! dit Harry, qui pour montrer l'étendue de son énervement, frappa la table du poing. Il ne m'aimera jamais ! Il me hait... pourquoi il me hait ? Hermione, réponds à cette question, tu sais tout, toi !

-Parce que tu es un Gryffondor, que ses parents ont travaillé pour l'homme qui a tué tes parents, et que tu traînes avec une "sang-de-bourbe" et un "traître à son sang", autre chose ?

-Tu es déprimante. J'aurais demandé ça à Luna, elle m'aurait dit quelque chose de fantaisiste et mignon du genre "peut-être qu'avec l'aide des poneys féériques tu réussiras à rendre Draco amoureux de toi", mais nooon, il faut toujours que tu sois cartésienne !

-Oui mais je ne suis pas Luna.

-Oh, t'en fais pas, Harry, je pense pas que Malfoy te déteste tant que ça, dit Ron.

-Ouais, mais avant tu pensais pas non plus que les Canons allaient perdre contre les Harpies, et ils se sont faits écraser !

-Oui, mais cette fois, je suis sûr qu'il te déteste pas ! Je crois même que c'est plutôt l'inverse. En revanche... ce n'est pas lui qui t'envoie ces messages. Mais tu devrais être rassuré, non ? Au moins, Malfoy n'est pas pathétique à ce point-là !

-Sans doute, concéda Harry avec hésitation. Mais alors... c'est qui ?

À ce moment-même, des cris retentirent dans la grande salle.

-RENDS-MOI CA, MALFOY ! RENDS-LE MOUAAAAH !

Draco Malfoy, qui traçait à toute vitesse, se faisait poursuivre par une Daphné Greengrass en furie, suivie de près par une Pansy Parkinson qui avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre.

Harry entendait ses camarades rire devant la scène, mais ses cordes vocales ne pouvaient produire aucun son, car Draco Malfoy, son pseudo-rival, s'approchait vers la table des Gryffondors, plus précisément, vers lui.

-Potter ! C'est elle qui t'envoie ses mots ! Pas moi, alors arrête d'écouter ce que te dit la belette !

Il lança une boulette de papier froissée à la figure de Harry, qui s'empressa de déplier le bout de parchemin avec impatience.

"_**H**__abile il est sur un balai, _

_**A**__udacieux et plein de fougue, il est_

_**R**__adieux quand il est heureux, je_

_**R**__affole de son sourire qui me plait tant, _

_**Y**__ en a pas deux comme lui._

_Harry, Harry, Harry, je répéterai ton nom comme une prière jusqu'à atteindre le paradis."_

-Merlin, c'est aussi mauvais que ce que t'a envoyé Ginny en deuxième année ! s'exclama Ron.

-Greengrass est "l'admirateur anonyme" ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Donc, c'est pas moi ! J'ai rien à voir avec ça ! déclara fièrement Draco.

-Pour quelqu'un qui veut paraître si détaché, tu t'es fortement démené pour prouver que tu ne ressentais rien pour Harry, glissa Ron avec perfidie.

-Ron ! grogna Harry entre ses dents, le teint apparent à celui d'une pivoine.

-Je... je... va te faire foutre, Weasley !

Draco tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, ignorant les plaintes indignées de Greengrass et celles de son estomac (il n'avait toujours pas déjeuné). Hermione lança un regard à Ron, avant d'esquisser un demi-sourire :

-Tu sais, je commence à penser que... tu n'avais pas si tort. Malfoy semble effectivement bien aimer notre petit Harry !

-Tais-toi ! intima celui-ci, gêné.

-Mais, poursuivit la jeune fille, tu avais parié que c'était lui, l'auteur des messages, ce qui s'est avéré faux, donc tu me dois cent gallions, Ronald !

-Je n'ai pas cent gallions !

-...Je sais. Il va falloir que tu me payes en nature, alors, dit-elle en concluant sa phrase par un clin d'oeil.

Ron se mit à rougir et plongea ses yeux dans son assiette, faisant mine d'être fasciné par une miette de viande carbonisée.

Harry, lui, se releva brusquement, et sans une explication, se mit à courir hors de la grande salle, pour rattraper Malfoy. Il devait être sûr. Si Hermione pensait que Malfoy pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour lui, alors il y avait peut-être une chance que ce soit le cas. Après tout, il connaissait un peu Malfoy et savait que celui-ci était beaucoup trop fier pour venir lui parler. C'était à Harry de faire le premier pas.

-Draco ! appela-t-il en apercevant la chevelure blonde caractéristique et l'uniforme aux détails vert forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

-Je veux savoir... est-ce que Ron a raison ?

-Jamais de la vie ! dit le Serpentard sur la défensive. Déjà, je suis pas un pédé, et ensuite, si je l'étais, j'aurais meilleur goût que ça, mais de toute façon on s'en fiche puisque je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, c'est dégoûtant et contre-nature !

-Mais... je croyais que l'homophobie avait puisé son origine dans les croyances monothéistes, hors les sorciers de sang-pur ne croient pas en la théocratie et n'ont pas de religion, ils veulent juste se reproduire, et si la reproduction nécessite une union entre deux personnes de sexes opposés, les deux concernés ont toujours la liberté d'aller voir ailleurs, y compris les personnes de même sexe, exactement comme dans la Rome et la Grèce Antiques ! ... Wow, je viens vraiment de parler comme ça ?

Draco fut pris dans une intense réflexion pendant quelques minutes.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? finit-il par dire.

-Non, mais... je m'en fiche. Je... t'aime bien, tu sais ? Enfin, si tu m'aimes bien aussi, ajouta Harry par peur de se faire rejeter.

-J'y crois à mort !

Harry s'approcha de Draco qui lui tournait toujours le dos, enroula son bras autour de sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue pâle de l'autre garçon.

-Non, vraiment... je suis sérieux. (Il déposa un autre baiser sur la comissure des lèvres.) Tu me plais beaucoup...

Draco commençait à avoir chaud, et il ressentait des petites contractions bizarres dans son ventre (c'était ça, les papillons ?), parce qu'il savait, par suite logique, où Harry allait poser ses lèvres ensuite. Il attendit avec anticipation que Harry l'embrasse, mais le baiser ne vint pas. Harry s'était reculé, un sourire idiot sur le visage, et Draco se sentit outragé de voir le geste s'arrêter à un moment aussi crucial ! Il voulut hurler _"NOM DÉ DJOU POURQUOI TU T'ARRÊTES ?" _mais il garda sa froide placidité.

Sans faire de cérémonie, il attrapa Harry par son col et captura ses lèvres. D'abord, ce fut calme, leurs bouches se contentant de s'effleurer l'une contre l'autre, se toucher, avant qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent légèrement, et que leurs langues s'emmêlent dans une danse timide et maladroite. Ils firent une courte pause, avant de reprendre, poussés par l'excitation qui moussait en eux comme du champagne sabré. Leur baiser monta crescendo, devint plus insistant, plus vorace, moins contenu aussi. Harry, dont les mains s'étaient contentées de rester sur les épaules de Draco, osa les promener le long de son corps, sa poitrine, son torse, puis, par pudeur, ne franchit pas la barrière de la ceinture.

-On ne va pas rester plantés dans le couloir comme ça, finit-il par chuchoter après s'être détaché de Draco. Je crois que les portraits sont en train de nous mater.

Le Serpentard dériva son regard derrière lui, vers la peinture d'une femme d'âge mur qui les reluquait sans vergogne.

-GrRrrr ! fit-elle.

-Tu as raison. En plus, j'ai... j'ai un peu faim, avoua-t-il.

Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers un tableau représentant une vulgaire coupe de fruits.

-On n'a qu'à aller dans les cuisines. Faut se dépêcher parce qu'après, j'ai histoire de la magie.

-Mon pauvre... Et cet après-midi, tu as du temps libre ?

-Oui.

-Alors retrouve-moi à quatre heures, au septième étage. Devant la tapisserie de...

-Je connais la salle sur demande.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Ça me démangeait de réécrire cette antiquité.

**(1) **Paraît que l'expression "une fois" est typiquement bruxelloise, une fois. Mais j'ai un doute quant à l'utilisation que j'en fais. Les français, ils disent jamais "une fois, il m'a dit que..." ou "une fois, j'ai entendu ça.." ? Parce que c'est dans ce contexte-là uniquement que je l'utilise. MTLMSF.

Merci de m'avoir lue :)


End file.
